Cold Play
by Miss Silver Bubbles
Summary: Mikan Sakura, is the new student, She cold and antisocial, but there's more than meets the eye. She's had a bad past, and gets annoyed easily, so it doesn't help all the boys falling for her, even our cold hearted Natsume. NXM RXH RXR
1. Mikan arrives

Mikan is really Bad-ass in this fic, if you like the normal happy bubbly Mikan, she isn't like that till the end maybe.

I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan's hair played in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the school.

"So this is Alice Academy, Uncle sure has done a good job."

A man walked up behind the young lady.

"Are you excited?" Said the man,

"Very. Not that I can show it, I'll probably get punished for showing anything close to joy or happiness unless it's about killing the next target."

"Touché,"

"So when am I starting?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Thanks, See ya around Persona." Mikan said waving the back of her hand in a lazy manner. As she walked she thought about the people she would have to distance herself from, she would have to be a mean cold-hearted bitch.

I walked into the dorms and found only two special star rooms. She wasn't actually a Special star; she was in a rank of her own. Most popular actress, model and singer in the outside world Mikan Sakura, loved by everyone. She was also the most feared assassin in the Alice world and human world, Tenshi Ten feared by even the most strongest and powerful fighters and Alice Users. But here she would be a cold. As she was saying, she was in a rank of her own, The Platinum Star. She had three of the most powerful Alice restrainers.

Third most powerful: The angels wings; they were a tattoo at the back of her neck taking the form of angel wings, hence the name. They could seal half of Alice Academy's Alice and they would never be able to get it back again.

Second most powerful: The diamond belt; It was a belt that contained forty-two most powerful gems that looked like diamonds, each diamond could also seal ones power no matter how weak or strong they were. She wore this belt often.

And the most powerful Alice restrainers: The Famous Diamond Drops; they were two earrings she created, she went to the most abundant Alice restrainers store there was and combined all the AR (Alice restrainers) into two powerful earrings. It cost about 600, 000, 000, 000 (600 million) rabbits. Quite cheap considering there was about one thousand AR in two small pieces of jewellery. They looked like diamonds shaped in the form of tears but had a slight orange ting to them.

MIKAN POV~

I glanced at my watch, I had been standing outside my door for almost sixteen minutes, and it was now 2:35. As I walked into my room I recognized that my 'room' was the same as my four-storey high mansion it even had the pool. Thanks to Alice's it had been confined, so the outside looked like a normal sized roomed and my balcony was the same size as the Special star next to me. I went out on top the said balcony, and once again the wind played with my hair, I read the thoughts of my neighbour. He seemed to be having a really mucked nightmare, so I gave him a sweet dream, I didn't create it he did. I went inside and got changed into a white night gown the fitted my curves and flowed then stopped at my knees. I hopped into a hammock that appeared out of nowhere. The rocking of the hammock and the sound of the cherry blossom trees made me fall into a trance and slowly I fell into an empty dream.

Soo did you like it.

Please review and tell me if I messed it up, Ja ne. Yellow Mellow


	2. Meet the class

Ohayo chapter 2

Thanks to Xxkirbylover11xX You were my first reviewer in my first fic Love you so you get cookie and a hammock is a material that you can lie in type on the interwebs and it will show up.

MIKAN POV

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"Argg shut up," I complained but the beeping continued. I lazily hit the top of an alarm clock. My eyes opened groggily as sunlight filled the room, my four poster bed, a warm crimson colour from the natural light. I thought I fell asleep in the hammock. Oh yeah, I had the nightmare again.

_Sensei I'm sorry_ I thought as I dragged my feet to the shower.

After twenty minutes I came out with a towel wrapped around and walked into my walk-in closet.

I took a quick glance at the uniform; it was a blue skirt with a black jacket and white top. I didn't like the ribbon so I didn't bother to wear it.

With my jacket tied around my waist, I put my hair in a high ponytail and looked at the clock. 8:45.

_Aww shit, I'm late _and with that thought I walked out the door thinking I'm almost an hour late what's the difference if I take my own damn time

I knocked at the door and was greeted by the gay face of Narumi-Sensei.

"Ah Mikan-Chan, glad you actually made it." He said joyfully not caring if I was late, maybe he knows who I am and what I can do? Oh well I might as well have _FUN! _In case you didn't get the heavy sarcasm, it means I can't do anything.

Narumi skipped back into class.

"Darlings ~ We have a new student today, some of you may know her quite well, Mikan would you like to come in?" I walked into the classroom and everyone went silent until someone said.

"Is that Sakura Mikan the famous Idol?"!

**Natsume's POV**

I was having a good time resting with my manga on my face until homo-sensei walked, scratch that, pranced in saying we have a new student. I didn't care until I heard her name.

"Is that Sakura Mikan the famous model?"! I was a pretty big fan of her songs, I wouldn't scream my head off if she said hi, but she did some good songs. She did almost all genres accept country, orchestra and heavy metal.

I lifted the manga off my face and glanced at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

But her face was cold.

"Yes I'm Sakura Mikan, number one Idol, assassin, and most power Alice and fighter alive, second in history." She said in a bored tone. "Sensei, where do I sit?"

"Hmm anyone wants to sit with her." Narumi asked the class, and everyone's' hand shot up. "Hmm I think you should sit with Natsume." Then his hair set on fire, he ran around in circles until Mikan came up to him and touched his flaming head and instantly they were gone.

"Oh thankyou Mikan-Chan," Narumi said then before bounding out the room said, "Tell them your Alices, rank and jinno-Sensei will come in,"

Everyone sweatdropped except Hotaru, Mikan and I.

**Mikan POV**

My brown eyes swept the room then did a retake.

"Hotaru?" I said to a raven haired girl, she raised her head to look at me.

"Mikan," she stood up and moved towards me then out of nowhere she pulled out a Baka Cannon and shot it at me.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. **I dodged them all, but Hotaru made the last one a homing missile and it turned 180 degrees behind me and went flying at my face at rapid speed but I caught it centimetres from my face.

Everyone's mouth fell open. I laughed in my head, a tingling sensation all over my body; someone was trying to read me.

"Whoever is trying to read my mind you might want to stop, it's a waste of Alice and time," I said to the class.

A boy with sandy hair and a big grin stood up. "How did you know, no one has ever found out, except a cactus," at that sentence my left eyebrow rose.

"Well you see- shit they know i'm here," I turned my head to the door, a little bit of worry and shock took over my features.

Everyone else turned to face the door.

"If he finds he might *BEEP*," I gulped "Oh and if she finds me, I don't even want to know what she'll do with." I braced myself for the worse as the door went

SLAM

Cliffhanger ohh

See you next chappie XD Oh and also read my other fluffy story, i'd really appreciate it.


	3. Reunion

Thanks to: Xxkirbylover11xX, Vampire princess Mika Loveless-Romance-Addict7 XD

Also **FlyAway1996**: Sorry about grammer, teehee. Um I just wanted the class to get the Idea that she strong, also if you find that it seems like another fanfic I honestly did not copy, Great minds think alike. She will show more emotion in the future, but she has had a messed up past, you will find out sooner or later. ;D and she said she was the best fighter and killer to scare everyone and stay away from her. Gumen if it sucks. And lack of emotion when you find out about her past you'll understand why she doesn't want to get close to anyone. Thankyou for the review.

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys for supporting me **

This chapter contains SWEARING!

SLAM

"MIKAN-NEE!" Screamed a Boy with silver hair and green eyes.

"Dammit he found me," I muttered but everyone could still hear me, he looked like he was about to cry. He rushed towards me arms open for a hug calling my name, I stopped him by putting my palm to his forehead. "Stop crying!" I ordered with him still running against my palm. He wiped his tears and stop trying to hug me. "Good now come here." I opened my arms and he came rushing into them.

I carried him to my desk and looked at my 'partner', I gotta admit he was pretty good looking but I don't just fall for a guy because he looks good. He was well built, messy raven hair and crimson eyes. Wait crimson eyes, my head turned to Youichi then back to my partner.

"You have red eyes," I said to him, I turned to face Youichi again. "He has red eyes." And pointed my thumb to my partner.

"His name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." Youichi said.

I quickly stood up and my chair fell over, I stared Youichi right in the eyes. "Is she here?" I asked in a serious voice, he just nodded his head. "Fuck" I swore and walked to the window, I pushed the glass open and put one foot on the window sill ready to jump, until I heard,

"You jump out that window and you will never jump out another window ever again," Said a oh so familiar voice.

"Shit," I said again turning to face a young girl hands on her hips, one foot tapping impatiently and fiery red eyes staring into my soul. It was none other Aoi Hyuuga.

"You- you- you, arg how could you! You disappeared still injured, erased me and You-Chan's memory and didn't contact us in five years, and then you think about jumping out the window and disappearing again." She screeched, I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Teehee, umm well..." I tried to explain nervously, Aoi was one of the people I was terrified of. "How's your Alice going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine thanks to you," She replied happily, she reminds me of me when I was younger, before _the _incident.

"What do you mean 'thanks to you'?" Said an unfamiliar husky voice, I turned to see Natsume standing.

"Well Mikan-nee got my Alice back when we were on vacation in England with Youichi," Aoi replied.

Natsume just glared at her, "Explain." Was the last word he said before me and Aoi started explaining.

Thankyou for reviewing everyone. XD I appreciate it very much.


	4. Mikan and Aoi's Past

Thankyou InFieryPeace, Roxii Like A Puma, Evangeline43, Xxkirbylover11xX, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, 101 dalmation x, Denielle-Roo, Vampire princess Mika, kitty cat lysanne, Punk Heart, crimson-angel1447, PurpleRose8a, Evil-Kitty-Kat-666, WFY-910, **Bl**ooming Black Beauty, Leben Eve Selena Jonze, Syao Blossoms, Kana'Neko-chan, Fantasychick13, Mizuki Shin, nikki500, UnknownCrazedFanGirl and lots of other people XD Thankyou it really gives me support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice ;(

**Aoi POV**

_~Flashback~_

"_10,9,8,7,6..." Youichi counted, I had to hide fast, luckily the snow was falling hard or he could find the footprints I left behind, I ran towards the tree and climbed up it nestling in the branches above the cold white ground. Me and Youichi were playing hide and seek at our house in England, Uncle and Auntie had some business so me and Natsume-nii could bring one friend, I brought Youichi and Natsume-nii brought Ruka. I snapped out of my trance as I heard Youichi drawl, "Found you,"_

_As I was getting down something caught my eye, there was only a small trace but there was a trail of blood a couple of metres away._

"_Youichi I think an animal has been hurt," I said not moving my eyes from the blood in case it disappeared._

"_Why do you think that?" He asked, I pointed to the line of red and walked towards it._

"_Let's go help it," I said._

"_It's probably dead," Complained Youichi but he followed anyway. When we walked about ten metres into the forest, the line stopped and at the end there was a girl cut and bruised. She looked about Onii-chan's age, 12. Although Youichi and I were only 8 we knew if she stayed out here with injures like that she will probably die._

"_Hello, are you okay?" She looked up from the Sakura tree she was sitting against her eyes filled with pain and grief, I held out my hand to help her up but she slapped it away. A growl escaped Youichi's lips. "We just want to help your injuries." I reassured her._

"_You will get hurt if you come near me," Her voice was beautiful, like the faint whisper of bells._

"_We can take that risk," I said, over the years I had gained my brothers stubborn streak._

"_Do you want to end up like me?" She lifted her arms laced with cuts to prove her point but she winced._

_I moved forward to help her but she scurried away from her swift movements filled with ache, she was exactly like an injured animal. Luckily I knew how to deal with animals._

_I moved forward and hugged her she protested and tried to get away saying dangerous, but I ignored her._

"_Your safe," I whispered into her ear, she relaxed and passed out. "Youichi help me carry her home."_

_When we reached our European home that Auntie received from my deceased mother, we carried our 'injured animal' into our large cellar that was more of a large lounge room that no one used, because Youichi's parents weren't able to look after him at this current time we were looking after him._

_When I heard the news I was overjoyed, I have a small crush on him._

_**The next day**_

Mikan's POV

_I woke up to see my cuts bandaged and I was lying on a comfy sofa that could easily be mistaken for a couch, I looked around the room to see the girl and boy from the other day,_

"_How long have I been out?" I asked._

"_A week, how did you get those injuries?" The silver haired boy asked, I couldn't tell them the truth or they would probably get rid of me, but that might have been better for these nice people's safety._

_I lowered my head so my golden bangs covered my eyes, the two looked at each other and decided that it was best to ask so they changed the subject which I was grateful for._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Mikan..." I looked out the window and saw the Sakura trees billowing in the wind. "Sakura, Mikan Sakura."_

"_Nice to meet you Sakura-nee, this is Youichi Hijiri (Gumen if I spelt it wrong ;0) and I'm Aoi Hyuuga."_

_My head snapped up at the name Hyuuga, Hyuuga I've heard that before Oh well._

"_How old are you, I'm eight," Aoi asked_

"_I'm eight and a half, so I'm older than this brat," Said You-chan jabbing his thumb at Aoi who pouted._

"_Just cause your older than me by two months doesn't mean you can go raving on like your king and all." Aoi complained. I chuckled at their little fight, as one they turned their head to me and raised their eyebrow. My chuckle grew into a full on laugh for reasons I don't know._

"_I'm... What's the date?" I asked._

"_January the 2__st__,"You-chan replied._

"_I'm twelve and one day." They both Sweatdropped. As we went on talking I became good friends with my little Kouhai's, months passed and I was kept a secret in their basement. _

_But when it comes to me all good things must end one way or another. This way was me sensing the presence of enemies in the area, so I grabbed some bandages because my healing Alice was stolen a long time ago, and dashed out the cellar door._

_Then did the thing I never wanted to do, I stole Aoi's and Youichi's memory of me so until I gave it back they would never remember 'Mikan Sakura'._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Me and Aoi explained the whole story besides Aoi's crush and my fake name which Aoi and Youichi new was fake.

After our explanation was finished I walked out the door heading to the closest tree which happened to be a Sakura tree. I knew where to go because I passed it earlier, as I sat there my left leg swang from the branch I was sitting on I subconsciously put my hand on my lower stomach and fell into slumber.


	5. Nobara's warmth

Hello I know it has been a long time since I last put up a chapter on this Story but I feel this story is unloved, so I am being selfish and this story needs **FIFTEEN REVEIWS **before I put the next chapter up. Also I have decided to change my writing style tell me if you like it, and also before I forget I have changed the summary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Higuchi does.

**Mikan's 3****rd**** person POV: **

Mikan and Aoi had finished explaining to the class there past together when the strange boy with sandy coloured hair and a wide grin that so far hasn't faltered asked, "Why where you injured?"  
>This annoyed Mikan because the class agreed with the boy and began asking her why.<br>"Confidential," Was all that Mikan had to say before she walked to the traditional styled Japanese door and slide it open, but to come face-to-face with a pair of cold and irritated eyes.  
>"Who are you and what are you doing in my math's class?" The mouth that belonged to the pair of eyes questioned.<br>"She is the new student, Jinno-Sensei" A small voice quivered, the voice's owner was a tall, lanky teen with dirty blonde hair and glasses that enlarged his nervous eyes.  
>"New student, have you introduced yourself?" <em>Jin-Jin <em>asked in a loud voice.  
>'No' and 'not really' where the answers that came from most mouths, Mikan just shrugged it off and thought <em>I wonder why this man doesn't know who I am, or if he does why isn't he cowering in the corner, not that I want that, I just want to be treated normally. Not feared or praised by my powers just someone accepting me as m-<em>. Her thoughts were cut off by Jinno-Sensei.  
>"New student, introduce yourself, you might as well since you're advised to in each of your first classes. Say your name, age, star rank, Alice, Alice shape and any Alice controlling devices you have, and any interests and disinterests."<br>"Name; Mikan Sakura, Age; 17 years old, Star rank; Platinum, Alice; Confidential, Alice; shape 4, three Alice controlling devices; Angel wings, Diamond Belt and Diamond Drops, interests and disinterests I am not allowed to have." Mikan said and walked to her desk.

_**After School:**_

"_Will Mikan Sakura report to the DA advisor immediately, I repeat will Mikan Sakura report to the DA advisor immediately." _The PA system called, Mikan stood up from the sunny patch of grass she was lying on. She was enjoying bathing in the brilliant warm rays of the sun, skirt hitched up showing her long creamy legs and white shirt off to reveal her spaghetti strap singlet. It was rare to get sun in the winter; she put her shirt back on and headed to the Northern woods to seek Persona. As soon as she set foot in the woods, her clothes disappeared and were replaced with a black leather body suit and a black half-mask that had wings outlined with glitter on the side of the said item.  
>"Persona," Mikan said nodding her head in a sign of acknowledgment. "What is it this time?"<br>"There is a lady that has been kidnapped by Klam, she is being kept in warehouse 13, rescue her without being noticed and bring her here unharmed. If you understand you may go."

And with that Mikan disappeared into the shadows.

**Warehouse 13, ****Normal POV:**

Mikan had knocked out all of the guards unnoticed and was doing her mission smoothly until she opened the door to the warehouse, expecting a lady sitting in the chair, it came as quite a shock to see a six year old child, gagged and bound to the chair. The girl had untamed blue hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in months and ice blue eyes. Mikan ran to her knowing there is no other life here besides Mikan and the child, Mikan unbound her and pulled the girl onto her back so Mikan was giving her a piggyback.  
>"What is your name?" Mikan asked her hoping she could talk, she have saved a large amount of children, most of them to traumatized to speak,<br>"Nobara Ibaragi," Whispered a small voice from my back, even though it is weak and hoarse from lack of food and water she believed, it still was delicate and shy. Nobara was the name of the victim, oh great the 29-year-old victim is in a 6-year-old's body; at least she'll be lighter to carry. Mikan ran as hard as she possibly could, she could of teleported, but she loved the wind blowing her hair and her heart pounding, reminding her she is alive not just a puppet for the ESP even though in reality she is. They talked while Mikan ran eventually Nobara drifted asleep, head resting on her shoulder.

As they reached the walls surrounding the school Mikan woke Nobara,  
>"Hey were here," She said jumping a bit pulling Nobara higher on Mikan's back,<p>

"Where?" Nobara asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her left hand, right hand still gripping Mikan shoulder in a deadly strength. She may be in a child's body but she still has her original strength.

"Somewhere safe, a place where no one will hurt you,"

"How do you know?"

"Because if anyone touches you I will break their face," Mikan said with a smile, She is only allowed to act as her true self outside the boundaries of the school, "Now listen I will act different when we go inside, but please don't be scared."

Nobara koala hugged Mikan as she climbed up the high walls, gripping onto bricks that stick out here and there, only enough space for her fingertips, everyone in the DA was trained to climb the walls. Unfortunately they have put bugs in the DA students so if they leave the premises without permission or acknowledgment they get 200V of electricity through them, It's not much but the school doesn't want to injure there little assassin's ,also it sends a signal that lets the DA advisor to know they tried to escape. Mikan reached the top and gripped Nobara's legs that slip around her waist.

"Ready, it will be a bit of a bumpy ride," Mikan asked, she felt Nobara's head nod on her back. "Ok here we go," And Mikan leapt of the high wall and flew avoiding the Northern Woods tall trees.  
>Mikan landed in front of Persona,<p>

"Have you found Nobara?" He questioned.

"Yes, she's right here," Mikan guided Nobara off her back and onto the ground.

"Nobara, is that you? What happened to your body?" Interrogated Persona, Nobara nodded.

"I don't remember much just that they were doing test on me, they stuck a needle into me. I believe they were making a new Alice, like...like a growth candy, ageing candy to be immortal."

"Like the Gullivers candy only it's an Alice?" Mikan suggested, trying to help Nobara as much as possible.

"Yes, I was a test, but there were side-effects and I lost my memory and I can't control my second 'Alice'" Nobara said disappointed, head facing the ground.

"Mikan you are to look after Nobara-sensei, she is to stay in your 'room' you will take her to your classes and wherever else you go. She already has the knowledge so she doesn't really need to go to classes, because she is a teacher at this school, she went missing a year and a half ago, but you must keep an eye on 24/7 at all costs." Persona commanded.

**Mikan's Platinum Star 'room' ****Nobara's 3****rd**** person POV:**

"Nobara-chan stay there and I'll get you some clothes." Mikan boomed from the third floor kitchen, Nobara was currently flicking through channels on the second floor lounge room.

"Okay," She replied finding a channel suitable for her taste, something on the discovery channel about Antarctica, she heard Mikan going up to the top floor. After a couple of minutes later Mikan was racing down the stairs with a nightie on. Nobara looked at what Mikan was holding, in one hand was a brush and spray and in the other was a nightgown and undies.

As Mikan was slipping the gown over Nobara's head she asked, "Do you remember being a teacher?"

"Yes, a little bit, I remember young children; maybe that's why I took the age of a child?"

"Oh ok, anyway this might hurt a bit because, no offence, your hair is a mess, I brought some de-knotting spray but it'll still hurt a bit but be patient okay?" Nobara didn't answer just nodded and turned her head so the back was facing Mikan. After half an hour of complaints and brush tugging Nobara's hair was silky and flowing down to hair waist in beautiful blue curls.

Nobara didn't want to sleep alone, so she tugged on the end of Mikan's nightie.

"Can I sleep with you," The pillow from Nobara's original sleeping place tucked under her arm.

"Of course you can," and lead Nobara to Mikan's bedroom.

Nobara was snuggled into Mikan, face on her chest, Mikan was thinking of how she could act natural and be herself around Nobara because the rules didn't apply to teachers, since Nobara technically is a teacher she can be herself in private.

"Mikan can you sing me a song please?" Nobara yawned.

Mikan started singing a song her friend Taylor Swift had released a couple of months ago, It was a wonderful song called 'Never Grow Up'. Eventually Nobara's breathe evened and Mikan stopped singing.

They fell asleep together and for the first time in five years Mikan didn't feel alone, empty or scared at night.


	6. Betrayal

Hello, thank you for all the reviews, you are such wonderful people.

**NyanCatz: **You are right, I am truly sorry; I didn't know you didn't like that. Actually when I was typing it, I thought, maybe I shouldn't put it in. I will say it again, I truly apologize, I will not ask for reviews before making the next chapter, but I would really appreciate it if anyone reviews. Also Thank you for the constructive criticism, I will re read my stories/chapters twice before publishing.  
>No hard feelings? <strong>This chapter is dedicated to you for bringing me back to reality and speaking up for the silent readers.<strong>

**ArielLuna: **I don't know if you read the review so I'll say it now: If you enjoy my work you will love Sicrit's work, I adore her work and she is my FFN idol, she is my Nee-Chan and my senpai. Mwa love both of you.

I know I haven't updated in nearly a year, and I am truly sorry. I have had a busy year and a lot of stuff, but for my followers (he he my minions) I will be posting more and hopefully get the story finished by July: D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice; all rights go to Tachibana Higuchi-Sama.

Nobara woke to the smell of fresh pancakes; she rushed out of bed and bounded down the stairs, almost tripping over her oversized nightie. She pulled herself up onto one of the high chairs next to island bench in the kitchen, there in front of her were a pile of pancakes stacked one on top of each other cooked perfectly.

"Mikan-Nee, can I start eating? They look so delicious." She asked, her stomach grumbled at the same time to prove her point.

"Of course you can, I didn't set them out here for them to just be observed." Mikan replied, flipping another pancake onto a separate plate. "Now Nobara, when we leave this room, you have no ties to me besides that I am forced to look after you by Persona." Mikan explained, pointing the spatula at Nobara. Mikan then popped a piece of pancake into her mouth and rewarded herself by turning the stove off and pulling up a high chair for herself and began gobbling down her food.

"Why?" Nobara questioned.

"If you stay with me, you will most likely out casted by the class and I want you to make friends, so while I stay at the back of the room it's your job to make friends." Mikan put her knife and fork together on her plate and wiped her mouth. "I must distant myself from others to protect them from the darkness that surrounds me. It's easier to distant yourself from people if they hate you."

"Why do you need to distant yourself from people?" Nobara said losing her appetite.

Mikan's face darkened. "You will see soon, come on we need to go. Go upstairs; I've laid out your uniform."

Nobara raced upstairs and pulled on the elementary school uniform, it fit perfectly.

"If you're not down in here in two seconds I'll leave without you," In a joking manner, but Nobara was next to Mikan in no time. Mikan ruffled her, now less frizzy, hair.

As they travelled to 11-B with Mikan carrying Nobara like a koala, they received many stares and whispers from random passerby's; Mikan's trained ears picked up most of the comments.

"Rumour has it she's the ESP's dog and kills anyone he tells her too."

"They say she's too dangerous to even be in the DA class."

"What, then why are they letting her wander around the school?"

"Hey isn't that the new girl in 11-B?"

"Yeah, who's that girl with her, poor her she's stuck with the new bitch."

Nobara leapt from my arms, anger clearly showing behind her icy eyes.

"What do you know, how do you know what she's like. Have you even tried to talk to her?" She yelled at the whispering mouths of the students.

Mikan bent down and nuzzled her head into Nobara's small neck. "It's alright, I'm used to this. But thank you," Nobara felt a single tear slide down her neck and down her small back. "Thank you for standing up for me." I lifted her into my arms again and we headed towards our class.

"Why Mikan-nee, why are you upset?" Nobara asked, wiping another tear that formed on the outside of Mikan's eye.

"Because I wish so much that I could be with everyone, like how I'm with you. But I know if I am around them they will be hurt, and that would be too selfish of me." Sadness laced Mikan's voice.

"Then I'll be your friend, and I'll be your sister and I'll be your sword and shield. So don't be sad." Nobara cuddled into Mikan's warmth.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend," I told Nobara, she looked at me with surprised and curious eyes. "She was amazing, strongest fighter you'll ever meet; she would stand for what she believed was right and saved anyone. And no matter how much evil surrounded them, she always managed to see the light deep inside of them. She was my saviour, my sensei and my friend."

"What happened to her?" She asked, picking up the past tense in my voice. I looked down on her innocent face, like that of a child listening to their mother reading them a bedtime story. But this story didn't end with a happy ending, and Nobara seemed to know that to.

I smiled gently at her, tucking away some frazzled hair. "She was killed by a demon, the demon is so evil and terrible he burnt her to ashes, and while she burned, the demon just laughed. Laughed at her screams of pain, and took enjoyment at the light fading from her eyes. And I'm sorry, because one day, everyone in this school must meet this demon, even you, and what makes me so sad and so scared is that I can't protect anyone from this demon."

Nobara's small hand pressed against Mikan's cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen, unbeknownst to her.

We stopped outside the door, bangs and crashes could be heard. The laughter and joy filled the hall, making anyone who walked by smile.

Narumi-Sensei was inside and nodded to Mikan when he saw her through the half opened door.

"Class, we have yet another student, she is still young but is under care of our strongest guard. Please make her feel welcome, Nobara-chan." Said Narumi in a sing song voice, Mikan set Nobara down gently and let her walk inside.

Everyone was curious at the small girl's appearance.

"Narumi, can she sit with me and Nonoko?" A girl with bubblegum pink hair asked.

Narumi glanced at Mikan then looked at Nobara, "It's up to Nobara, so what do you want?"

Nobara glanced at Mikan and Mikan gave her a signal that said she can sit with the girls, Nobara tugged on Narumi's sleeve, motioning him to kneel down so she can whisper in his ear.

"It seems that Nobara wishes to sit with her _Onee-chan_?" He asked in a questioning voice, Nobara just nodded furiously. "I'm sorry girls, seems that Nobara wants to sit with someone else."

"Aww ok, we understand Nobara." And the girls flashed a smile; Nobara gave them a small one in return.

Mikan walked through the door and walked to her desk, a little Nobara waddling after her like a baby chick.

After Narumi left a group of girls came up to Nobara and Mikan, there were three of them, one with long wavy pink hair and eyes that looked like the sky, another with a beautiful smile and blue hair tied in a high pony tail, and the last one with emerald green eyes and a beautiful forest green hair in a soft perm like hairstyle.

"Hello Nobara, I'm Nonoko, and this is Anna and Sumire." Said the girl blue hair tied up, she had a sweet smile on her lips.

"H-h-hello," Nobara stuttered, her voice shaking.

"We would like to be your friends," Anna said gently and calmly.

"Will you be friends with Mikan-nee?"

Honey, it's pretty obvious she doesn't want to be friends with us, I mean her attitude pretty much screams 'leave me alone'." Sumire said.

"No th-." Nobara began before Mikan cut her off.

"How'd you figure that out, Permy? I mean honestly it's bad enough I'm forced to come to class and hang around you losers, then they expect me to be friends with you then babysit some wimp." Mikan drawled, her breaking a bit more at the harsh words coming from her mouth.

The girls looked shocked and Sumire came over and slapped Mikan, hard. Pain travelled through her face, heads turned and the sound lingered in the air. "How dare you call us, and her such things, I'm ashamed to have you in my homeroom."

Then Mikan let out a hair-raising chuckle, goose bumps flooded everyone skin as Mikan's little chuckle turned into a full out laughing fit. The classroom was silent except for Mikan eerie laugh, then she stopped and took a couple of breathes to regain herself.

"Is that all you've got, Permy? And I can't believe you had the balls to slap a models face, I could sue you or I could make your life hell. But because I'm such a kind person, I'll let you off this time, but remember you never mess with a demon." And Mikan stood up and raised her arm to slap Sumire. Sumire closed her eyes and turned her face away, everybody averted their eyes, waiting for the sound of skin hitting skin, after a couple of seconds they looked back and saw Mikan's palm millimetres from Sumire's soft skin.

"Stay away from me." And that simple answer had the girls scurrying away with a scared Nobara in their arms, tears on the borders of her eyes.

Mikan's heart cracked a bit more at the fear on the young girls face, the betrayal of a loved one showing a side that shouldn't be seen, _I'm so sorry_ was all Mikan could think as the girls tried to comfort the crying child.


End file.
